


Moonlight Adventures

by Chikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is stupid, Dating, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Some Humor, Summer, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Kuroo was already used to Bokuto's crazy ideas and never hesitated to join him in one of his many adventures. Sneaking out into the woods in the middle of the night was only one of them. But how did Bokuto always manage to wrap Kuroo around his little finger, and when did he turn into a romantic? Maybe there were a few things, Kuroo still had to discover about his friend...and himself, because this wasn't already confusing enough.





	Moonlight Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abenteuer bei Mondschein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815641) by [Chikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita). 



> So...I'm pretty nervous because this is the _first_ "mainstream" fic (I don't see Bokuroo as a rarepair) I'm translating and well...people liked the original but I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me if the grammar seems a little off. Other than that, take this tooth rotting fluff piece!

"Hey hey, Kuroo! Wake up, you sleepyhead!", a whisper echoed through the dim room, where the majority of the Nekoma volleyball team was spending the night of their training camp. Drowsy and still slightly dazed after being woken up so early, Kuroo raised his head, his eyes narrowing out of reflex, as he was forced to look into the brightness of a flashlight.

"Seriously, Bokuto?" Kuroo asked in disbelief as his friend's face materialized in front of him. Bokuto was grinning mischievously as always and Kuroo thought, how his piercing golden eyes made him look like a lunatic in the glimmer of the flashlight. Anyone who was acquainted with Bokuto knew, that Kuroo wasn’t completely wrong with this notion. The guy was indeed a bit crazy.  
"Your hair looks like crap, even worse than usual," Bokuto said a little louder and scooted over to Kuroo on his knees, all the while being careful to not accidentally blind someone with his flashlight, other than his designated victim of course.

"Says the right one. Yours looks like you could mop the floor with it. It’s even got the right color," Kuroo instantly replied and grinned in earnest amusement. Had Bokuto honestly felt the need to sneak off and walk all the way over to their room, just so that he could insult Kuroo’s hair? He wouldn’t put it past a guy like him, but it was still kind of ridiculous.  
"You're just jealous that I don’t have to style my hair to look cool. You look like you've just crawled out of bed,” Bokuto replied in mock offense and ran his hand through his unkempt hair, which, though slightly tousled, still didn’t look as chaotic as Kuroo's bed head pretty much always did.

"Yeah, I mean...I’m _actually_ just about to crawl out of bed right now," Kuroo replied slightly amused and moved into a sitting position. Now that Bokuto was with him and still shining the flashlight at his face, going back to sleep was out of the question. Skeptically, Kuroo glanced at the pile of blankets next to him, that rose and fell at a steady rhythm. He was glad that Kenma had a habit of pulling his blanket over his face at night, so he probably couldn’t hear or see anything at the moment.

The rest of those present also seemed to be sleeping soundly, even though Yamamoto was once again trying his best to break a volume record at snoring. Everyone had to be used to it by now, even the first years. From a distance, it looked as if their troublemaker Lev was lying on top of Yaku with his full weight, both of them out like dead. Well, as long as Yaku didn’t mind, Kuroo would let them have their fun. It was nice to see them get along at last.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kuroo asked the most obvious question, "Nightmares? Lovesick because your crush dumped you? Bedwetting accident? You know you can talk to your bro about anything,” If Bokuto had noticed the sarcastic undertone in his voice, he didn’t bother with it and didn’t seem to be offended in the least. Instead, his cheeky grin had morphed into a wide smile and his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked and Kuroo was not sure if he should be happy about it or scared. He opted for the first one. Whatever Bokuto was up to, and no matter how stupid it was, he would join him, just like Bokuto always did when Kuroo had a crazy idea. That certainty alone made the question of "trust" seem pretty pointless.

"I just hope you didn’t disturb my peaceful slumber for nothing," Kuroo grinned instead and got rid off some of the stray strands of hair, that had fallen into his face, "So...I'm listening." "There’s something I want you to see," was the last thing Bokuto said before he got up from his kneeling position and tiptoed to the door. He had to take a wide step forward so as not to trip over the ball of limbs, where one no longer knew where Lev’s body ended and where Yaku’s started.

Laughing to himself, Kuroo did the same and followed, and for a short moment, he wondered, how Bokuto managed to be the only one who could wake him up in the middle of the night, without making him want to strangle someone. Maybe Bokuto was just a very special guy.

\---

A few minutes later, the two teenagers had left the house and walked out into the night. Bokuto had insisted on bringing nothing but an old backpack, though Kuroo didn’t know what was inside. He could have brought an ax or a chainsaw, and Kuroo would have been completely unaware. In horror movies, a setup like this usually ended with one of the characters dying a horribly painful death and being eaten afterwards, though that sounded a little gross, now that Kuroo was trying to imagine it in detail.

“If you’re planning to murder me in the woods for some kind of demonic sacrifice, I would rather go back to bed,” Kuroo said casually as they walked through the meadows towards a small forest. But really, it was the perfect plan for murder. The house, their yearly summer training camp was held at, was pretty much cut off from society with awful cell phone reception, no internet, and an atmosphere, that reminded Kuroo of some weird old country hostel, not exactly matching the expectations of aspiring professional athletes. There wasn't much to see outside either, except for a few trees, bushes and the occasional wild animals and it was the exact opposite of what they were used to, being city dwellers and all.

“Your paranoia makes you look ugly. Cheer up a bit, Kuroo! We're just havin’ a bit of fun. No reason to be scared,” Bokuto teased, waving the flashlight around, even though they didn't even need any additional light source out here, with the full moon glowing so brightly. It was only a matter of time before Bokuto would drop and break that thing anyway. Kuroo huffed and shook his head before quickening his pace, just to prove Bokuto that he definitely wasn't "scared".

Kuroo was glad, that he had been thoughtful enough to pull a pair of sweatpants over his shorts before leaving the house. As great as it was to have Bokuto chasing him through the bushes at night, scratched up legs and bug bites were not exactly Kuroo’s idea of a fun adventure. At this time of the year, it was warm enough, that all kinds of insects came crawling out of their holes to swarm all over their defenseless bodies. If Lev and Hinata from Karasuno were already competing over who had the most mosquito bites before each training session, summer had officially arrived in all its hot and humid glory.

In any case, Bokuto thought it was still warm enough to stroll through the woods in a short-sleeved pajama with owl prints all over its front, that looked as though they had been designed for an oversized toddler. Bokuto’s childish excitement over their trip definitely made him look like an oversized toddler anyway, despite the bloody scratches on his bare calves and numerous insect bites, that he didn't even seem to notice.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Kuroo asked after he felt, that they had walked through the woods for over half an hour now, not really trusting his friend’s sense of direction more than he trusted his cooking or his math skills, so basically not at all.

"Of course, duuh! I know exactly where we are," Bokuto said, confident as always before tripping over a root on the ground, almost falling on his face had Kuroo not grabbed the back of his shirt in time. Now Kuroo was starting to feel little uneasy, even though he wouldn’t want to outright admit it.

“If you get us lost and we’re not back until dawn, Yaku’s gonna rip off my head for going with you. You remember what happened the last time, right?”, he said and let his eyes wander over the seemingly endless amount of trees and bushes. Despite the full moon, everything looked colorless and almost intimidating. One could even call it creepy. Even the trees all looked the same up close, and if anyone told them they had been walking in circles all that time, Kuroo wouldn’t even be able to object.

“Wo won’t get lost. I’m your guide after all,” Bokuto said, grinning broadly and pointing his thumb at his chest, “Besides, that Yaku-guy is already busy enough with his Russian lover, I doubt he’d even miss you that much.”

_Yaku...Russian lover..._

Kuroo needed a moment to digest that statement before the mental image of Lev, as the “exotic” foreigner on the cover of one of those dreadful erotic novels, made him crack up and break out into a fit of laughter. He was holding his stomach and had to bend forwards, as he was shaking so much, that he nearly fell over when Bokuto, who probably thought his friend was about to choke, patted his back a bit too roughly.

“Wow, but don’t you ever think of telling him that, or he’s gonna rip _your_ head off!”, Kuroo said as he was able to speak clearly again and leaned against a tree to not lose his balance, “But really, that was your best one today. I don’t think anyone could top that. You deserve some respect, Bokuto!” His friend, however, seemed to not even _realize_ what he had said and how Yaku might have responded to that expression.

Instead, he continued to fight his way through the undergrowth, still smiling cheerfully and looking a bit like that one protagonist of Kenma’s third or maybe fourth favorite video game. Only, that character sadly wasn’t wearing cutesy owl pajamas.

“Hm...that’s weird. I swear it was here yesterday,” Bokuto said after a while and let the beam of his flashlight flicker between the trees and across the ground, apparently not finding what he had been looking for, “I think we took a wrong turn. Or maybe it just disappeared. I dunno.” Meanwhile, Kuroo cursed himself for agreeing to join Bokuto on this trip and not bringing anything but the clothes he wore on his body. He should have brought his phone at least, even though the reception in the middle of the woods was probably next to nonexistent.

He could imagine, that Bokuto had left his own phone in the bathroom again or put it in the fridge after raiding it at night, so they wouldn’t even be able to contact their teammates if one of them decided to drop dead on the spot. If Kuroo had been a naturally anxious person, that would have been the right moment to start panicking, but since he wasn’t, it only served to irritate him slightly. At least that’s what he was telling himself. He didn’t feel like spending the rest of the night in the wild like some odd camper, just because his friend had overestimated his navigation skills. Bokuto was a good guy, but he lacked common sense and could be incredibly stupid at times.

“Maybe we should try again when the sun is up,” Kuroo suggested and shrugged. He was already about to turn around again to try to retrace their steps and hope, that they weren’t already lost. But then the next thing he felt, was a hand on his shoulder and he immediately turned back. Golden eyes pierced his own and once again, Bokuto had that intense look on his face, staring right into his soul and locking him in place.

“But it’s so much more fun if we do it in the dark, don’t ya think?” he breathed and despite the warmth, Kuroo was surprised by sudden goosebumps on his upper arms. He tried to cover up with a soft laugh, that, unfortunately, sounded more uncertain than he had intended to. His hands were already starting to sweat and for some inexplicable reason, his pulse shot up as well. Even his face and neck felt hot and that was all a bit too much for him to take. _Stupid Bokuto, making him flustered like a school girl._

“Don’t stare at me like that, your dumb serial killer face scares me,” he joked, but he knew better than anyone, that while he was feeling all kinds of emotions at that point, fear wasn’t one of them. Bokuto wasn’t scary, at least not to him, but for some reason, he made him nervous. That was a huge difference, but Kuroo wasn’t sure if that was any better.

“Just wait, I’m sure you will love it,” Bokuto said with a small pout, turned around and went back to his search for the place or object, that was apparently so important to him, that he couldn’t let it go. But at least now, that Bokuto wasn’t fixing him with his gaze anymore, Kuroo had managed to calm down a bit and remind himself, that it was just Bokuto, his best friend and rival, who had once again dragged him along on one of his many adventures. He wasn’t a stranger in whose presence he was supposed to feel uncomfortable or even flustered.

“Hey, Kuroo!”, Bokuto suddenly yelled louder than necessary, as they were literally just standing a few feet apart, and it managed to jerk Kuroo out of his confusing thoughts, “I’m pretty sure, we’re on the right track now. We just have to walk a little further. Just a tiny bit.”

Anyone, who wasn’t Kuroo, would probably just flip the bird at this crazy guy at that point, and turn around so as to not get into any more discussions. But Kuroo was Kuroo, and he had made a promise. Promises were to be fulfilled, that was something they had already been taught in pre-school.

Adding to that, he actually trusted Bokuto with his heart, no matter what. He would probably follow Bokuto anywhere, even if his reason adviced him, that blindly running after someone who couldn’t properly take care of himself, was a bad idea. If Kuroo was a cat, Bokuto was like catnip. Weird and probably bad for the rational part of Kuroo’s brain, but strangely charming and irresistible at the same time.

“I hope we’ll be back at dawn. I don’t want to miss breakfast,” he said casually as he walked next to Bokuto, “I feel like I’m starving already and I don’t think tree barks taste that good.”  
“Patience, Kuroo! We’re almost there,” Bokuto made another mysterious remark that caused Kuroo to roll his eyes. They kept walking and the further they got, the faster they seemed to make progress. Maybe the undergrowth was less dense here or maybe Bokuto had started to walk at a faster pace, now that they were getting closer. Kuroo only hoped, that whatever fun thing Bokuto wanted to show him would be worth the effort.

Kuroo wouldn’t have noticed, that they had arrived at their destination if it weren’t for Bokuto stopping abruptly and making Kuroo crash into his back like a dumbass. Skeptically, he peered over his friend’s shoulder to make sure, that this wasn’t yet another dead end.

_It wasn’t._

Kuroo’s eyes widened in honest surprise when he finally saw what Bokuto had planned to show him, and now he realized why he had been so intent on coming here at night. The two of them stood in front of a small clearing and there was a lake, that reflected the full moon in an almost dreamlike fashion. The water glistened and made the whole area seem like a scene right out of a fairytale. Kuroo had never considered himself a fan of that kind of aesthetic, but even he had to admit, that it looked pretty awesome. He had never imagined there to be such a beautiful place in this boring forest and more importantly, that Bokuto of all people had discovered it.

“I would close my mouth if I were you. Don’t want to swallow any mosquitos,” Bokuto just had to destroy the nice atmosphere, patted his friend’s back and laughed. There were only a handful of people on this earth, who could make Kuroo speechless. Bokuto was one of them and he always managed it with almost frightening ease. It was almost scary.

“I didn’t even know were into that stuff,” Kuroo said, still quite impressed. He was barely able to keep his eyes off the sight. Now that he thought about it, it should have been obvious. What else could be hidden in a forest? Definitely not a flat screen tv with a plugged-in playstation, even though Kenma would surely be happy about that one. Still, he was surprised, because it was so uncharacteristic for a guy like Bokuto to be into scenery porn.

“You like it?”, Bokuto asked unnecessarily because it was obvious that Kuroo liked it, “You're the only one I've told about the lake. I’ve told nobody else, not even Akaashi. But he would never go out into the woods with me, at least not at night.” Kuroo snickered as he imagined Bokuto dragging a grim-looking Akaashi through the bushes, with leaves and sticks tangled up in the setter’s otherwise perfect hair. It was a funny image, but Bokuto was right. That didn’t seem like Akaashi’s thing at all.

“It’s not bad, really,” Kuroo admitted and sat down on one of the larger stones on the shore. They were still warm from the heat of the midday sun. So that was their secret place, that no one else knew about. Strictly speaking, it was only a small body of water and nothing too special, but the fact that Bokuto had decided to take him there in the middle of the night made it seem like so much more. It wasn’t just a lake, it was _their_ lake.

Kuroo wanted to capture the sight by taking a picture so he could put it on his blog or make it his lock screen, but even if he’d have his cell phone with him, the light would have only blurred everything and he wouldn’t have been able to capture the special atmosphere of this place. Kuroo was taken aback by the cheesy and utterly lame thoughts that went through his head, and he blamed it on sleep deprivation. He was lost in said lame thoughts when he suddenly heard a strangled sound behind his back.

Alarmed, he turned his head around and noticed Bokuto obviously trying very hard to pull the shirt with the ridiculous owl print over his head. The neck opening was apparently a little too small for Bokuto’s giant head and Kuroo would have laughed if he wasn’t so confused about Bokuto randomly undressing in the woods at midnight.

“What the hell are you doing?”, he asked in utter confusion and at the same time, Bokuto had finally managed to free himself from his shirt to beam at his friend, now shirtless and looking like the personified sun. Or some kind of model...Kuroo couldn’t really decide.

“What does it look like, hm?”, Bokuto asked innocently and immediately went on to get rid of his pajama shorts as well so that the only piece of clothing left was his underwear. Kuroo had to muster all of his willpower to avoid staring. Sure, it wasn’t the first time, he saw Bokuto without clothes. They had been to a few public baths after all. But even then, he had always been able to distract himself in some way, so he didn’t have to stare at anyone. That night, however, his _entire_ focus had been on Bokuto since they had left the building.

“I want to go for a swim. Come on, take off your clothes too! You’re probably sweating in those ugly sweatpants you’re wearing!”, laughed Bokuto and pointed his finger at him. Now Kuroo was the one, who felt a bit silly. Just because he himself was a hopeless, if secret romantic, didn’t mean he should have expected Bokuto to drag him to a lake just so they could look at the beautifully glistening water. Of course, Bokuto would want to do something more action-oriented like swimming. It wasn’t as if Kuroo hated the idea, but he wasn’t exactly prepared.

"You could have told me before we left, you ass. I would have brought my swim trunks," Kuroo complained anyway, even though he knew, that would have ruined the surprise. Bokuto could have hardly told him, that he wanted to go swimming without mentioning or at least hinting at a secret lake somewhere.

“It’s more fun without it, though,” Bokuto replied as a matter of course, wiggled his eyebrows almost suggestively and took off the rest of his clothes in a swift motion. Now Kuroo really couldn’t look away anymore, and he probably looked like a pervert with all the staring he was doing tonight. Bokuto seemed to either have pity with him or maybe he just looked forward to swimming. It was a blessing, that Bokuto wasn’t a particularly observant person.

It only took him a few seconds to walk towards a set of flat stones, that lead into the water. He did a little jump and then he just let himself drop onto the glistening surface with a clumsy-looking belly flop. Kuroo just sat there without moving an inch, hoping, that his friend hadn’t managed to split his head open or injure himself in a different gruesome manner.

"Come in, you scaredy-cat, the water is awesome! You’re missing out!” Bokuto shouted, as his head reappeared on the surface a few seconds later, fortunately without any visible injuries. Laughing, he leaned on his back like a sea otter, kicked his legs and waved at Kuroo to come and join him.

"Stop talking shit, you dumb owl!" Kuroo called over to him, quickly got rid of his sweatpants and threw them into one of the bushes, before he took off the rest of his clothes. He only hesitated when it came to his boxers, but then he thought, fuck it. Bokuto was the last person on earth, who would ever make him feel ashamed of how he looked.

“Out of my way!”, the now naked Kuroo yelled and threw himself into the water, even though the whole bellyflop-thing seemed a bit too risky, and he didn’t wish to die before Nekoma won nationals. At first, the water felt cool on his heated skin, but only after a short time of being inside, he noticed how unusually warm it was. The lake must have been storing so much heat over the hot days, that it almost felt like jumping into an indoor pool.

"Awesome!" was the first thing Kuroo said when he and Bokuto were both in the water and then they just beamed at each other, all the previous feelings of uncomfortable tension and awkwardness vanishing into thin air. Bokuto's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and his smile looked even brighter than usual. But of course, the peaceful moment between them didn’t last long, because Bokuto soon found it necessary to splash water at Kuroo’s face without warning.

"Dude, ewww!" Kuroo cried out, his wet hair now sticking to his forehead and hanging over his eyes, blocking his view, "Ohh...now it’s on. This is war!" With a quick dive, he lunged at Bokuto to push him underwater, but he only managed to do so for a fraction of a second. Bokuto was good at defending himself and on top of that, he was stronger than him as well. Unsurprisingly, given his physique. But Kuroo wouldn’t just give up and let him have his way, and so they both ended up underwater a few seconds later.

Coughing and gasping for breath, the two finally reappeared on the surface together. It only took them one look at the other’s stupid face and messed up hair to make them laugh, which led to even more coughing. Thinking about it, what they were doing here was sort of insane. They were supposed to sleep and recharge their energies for tomorrow's practice matches, and that surely didn’t include fooling around in a lake in the middle of a forest at night. But at the time, nothing felt more exhilarating, more refreshing than to just forget all of their captain duties for once and indulge in some light-hearted, simple fun.

Kuroo couldn’t imagine anyone on his team, no, no one in the _world_ with whom he could have as much fun as he did with Bokuto. Thinking about his friend like that left him with a warm, fluttery fleeing inside and even if the water had been freezing, he would have still felt the rush of endorphins flooding his body with warmth and happiness.

The two of them spent a long time in the water, splashing around, chasing each other like wolf cubs and didn’t stop until they were both exhausted. When they finally decided to get out, Kuroo had to drag a worn out Bokuto ashore, because he wouldn’t move on his own. The mosquitoes buzzed around them as they stepped out of the water, but neither of them paid any attention to the annoying creatures. They could bite them as much as they wanted. It wasn’t as if their sleeping teammates were better off anyway.

As Kuroo was just about to sit on one of the stones, Bokuto threw a small towel at his head, that he had pulled out of his backpack. Smiling gratefully, Kuroo began to dry himself off and then wrapped the little piece of cloth around his waist, so he wasn’t completely exposed now that they weren’t inside the water anymore. Bokuto did the same and dug through his backpack for a third towel, that he had apparently stolen from their communal bathroom.

It was large enough to be used as a blanket so they could spread it out on the soft grass without getting dirt everywhere. For a while, the two sat side by side in exhausted bliss, following their own thoughts without feeling the need to voice them. It was rare to see the two of them so quiet in the presence of the other, but luckily, it was a pleasant silence, not an awkward one.

  
"Here, you mentioned you were hungry. I hope you like chicken," Bokuto said after a few minutes and tossed his friend a plastic bag with a wrapped sandwich, that also looked as if Bokuto had stolen it from the dining table at lunch. Astonished, Kuroo stared at the sandwich in his hands. Bokuto had apparently thought of everything, apart from the swimwear.

"Thanks," Kuroo said and immediately started to unwrap his sandwich because he was still hungry, even though all this exercise had managed to make him forget about his need for a short time. A quick glance at Bokuto told him that his friend felt the same, judging by how he was munching on his meat bun and focusing on nothing else for the time being. For Kuroo, this was a good opportunity to take a better look at his friend without feeling too intrusive.

It was strange to see Bokuto with wet, unstyled hair, that stuck flat to his head without the added hair gel. A few strands were falling right over his eyes in an almost comical, but strangely endearing manner. He looked very different somehow, a bit wilder and more natural. But still...cute? Very cute even. And he wasn’t even wearing the owl pajamas.

It was still clearly Bokuto with his huge golden eyes, his childlike smile and last but not least, his well-defined body, that had always filled Kuroo with slight envy whenever he took a swift glance at him changing after a match. Now that Bokuto was sitting so close to him, covered by nothing but a tiny towel, Kuroo suddenly saw his friend with different eyes. Those weren’t very straight thoughts he had, either. He couldn’t have the hots for someone like Bokuto, could he? Oh, who was he kidding, he _totally_ had the hots for Bokuto.

The next thought, which fortunately distracted him from Bokuto's frustratingly attractive body, confused him even more. Bokuto and he had done a lot of crazy things, but there was something different about tonight’s adventure. Kuroo didn’t have to fool himself, he knew exactly what was different.

“If I didn’t know it any better, I’d think we’re just having a date,” he said to get the invasive thoughts out of his mind while playing it off as a half-joke. A rather romantic date, he figured, but he didn’t dare to point that out, though it seemed obvious. Swimming at full moon? Picnic at the lakeside? He couldn’t imagine anything more romantic than that. But then he remembered that it had all been Bokuto’s idea, and Bokuto was anything but romantic.

"Would it be bad if it was a date?", Bokuto interrupted his thoughts unexpectedly and shot Kuroo an indefinable look, while he was still chewing down the rest of his bun. He seemed confused, maybe even a bit disappointed, but not really upset. Not like whenever he went into his depression mode during a volleyball game. His eyes were fixed on Kuroo again, and the awkward nervousness came back, causing his pulse to skyrocket and almost completely overriding his ability to think clearly. When was the last time he had felt so weak in the presence of another person?

"No," he answered matter-of-factly, and the very next moment, Bokuto smiled at him sincerely, the way he usually did when he had scored a game-deciding point in a volleyball match. Bokuto could be a self-obsessed idiot sometimes, but this time, his smile didn’t have to do anything with his volleyball skills or even just the fact, that Bokuto liked to celebrate himself for the tiniest things. It was all about him. Kuroo. He had made Bokuto smile like that with just a single word.

“Just admit it, this had been your plan all along, am I right?” Kuroo accused him to distract from his own emotional chaos. His plan seemed to be successful, as Bokuto suddenly turned away from him and Kuroo thought he even saw a slight blush appear on his face, even though the light conditions made it impossible to see anything specific. Was it even possible for someone like Bokuto to get flustered?

  
“Maybe...or maybe not. You decide,” Bokuto replied, grabbed his backpack to get a second meat bun and calmly took a bite, still avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. Silently, he looked up into the starry night sky, as if it held the answers to all questions of the universe.

“Don’t screw with me, Bokuto!”, Kuroo complained loudly and punched his friend’s shoulder, which didn’t even seem to bother him. In fact, now he looked quite pleased with himself. In retrospect, it was really impressive what Bokuto had done just to make this “date” possible for them, if it was supposed to be one in the first place. Kuroo still wasn’t entirely sure.

It wasn’t as if Kuroo had tons of dating experience, but most people who wanted to date just invited their crush to get ice cream or watch a movie. Or they pined after each other until one of them killed themselves, but that was classic literature, not real life. Of course, Bokuto would try hard to come up with something more fun and original. The mere thought that Bokuto cared so much only managed to increase the fluttery feeling in Kuroo’s stomach.

He was starting to fall for Bokuto and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Did Bokuto feel just as strange around him? He would probably never know, but the fact that he didn’t know what was going on in Bokuto’s head just made Kuroo crave him even more. So this is why people in romantic movies always acted like fucking morons around their crush. Now he could relate.

“I mean...how did you even get the idea for the location?”, Kuroo asked after they had spent some more time just sitting together in silence. By now, Kuroo was more than a little curious. Inviting your friend to go for a swim in a random lake at night wasn’t exactly a common dating activity, not even for someone like Bokuto, who liked to do things his own way.

“I asked a few people what’s the best thing to do on a date. Well, actually only Akaashi, ‘cause he’s smart,” Bokuto said and put his half-eaten meat bun away to give Kuroo his full attention, “He said, that there isn’t a standard solution and, that you should do something enjoyable, depending on what you and your crush both like.”

"Wow," Kuroo said genuinely impressed. He didn’t expect Bokuto to put so much thought into the whole dating idea and try to come up with something, that suited both of their personalities, instead of just choosing something boring and cliché. He had never considered Bokuto to be so sensible, and even though he was flattered, it felt a bit strange.

“But I didn’t know what the hell he was talking about, so I went to ask Tsukki instead,” Bokuto said casually and with that, he destroyed Kuroo’s fantasies about a sensible and thoughtful Bokuto like a wrecking ball crashing into a building, “He didn’t want to talk to me at first, so I just kept asking after every match. I thought at some point, he just had to say something.” Now that was just wonderful. Bokuto had probably grated on Tsukishima’s nerves to the point, where the snarky guy had felt the need to give him a random answer, just to make him shut up.

“Why did you go to _him_ of all people? That guy doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body. He doesn’t even notice, that that freckled guy is into him,” Kuroo said, frowning in disbelief. Tsukishima really was a strange choice to approach when it came to love. You were better off if you asked Yaku or Kenma. After all, the latter occasionally played those strange Otome games and at least knew what romance was supposed to look like, even if he lacked personal experience.

“The shrimp from Karasuno said, that Tsukki’s popular with girls, so I thought he knows a few things about dating,” Bokuto said, taking on a typical thinker pose before continuing, "When I asked him what to do on a first date, he just said: "Skinny dipping by moonlight" so I thought, okay, we already have a lake here. Then all I have to do is wait until the full moon and...uh...Kuroo? Are you choking again?” Kuroo wanted to answer, wanted to explain, that Tsukishima had just pulled his leg and for heaven's sake, he really shouldn’t take any of his advice at face value, but he couldn’t manage anything but a pitiful squeak.

"Wow, Bokuto, you really are amazing," Kuroo gasped, breathing hard after laughing so hard his throat hurt, and threw his arm around Bokuto's shoulders, not thinking about the fact, that they were both still very naked and that the atmosphere was more than a little heated, "I thought your comment about Yaku's Russian lover was genius, but that really takes the cake. You should be glad, that I'm your date and not someone else. Skinny dipping by moonlight...on the first date, you’re a real go-getter, dude!”

"Yeah, but you thought it was cool, didn’t you? You liked it?", Bokuto asked almost innocently and Kuroo, feeling light-headed with all those intense emotions, only pulled him closer as an answer, until they were so close, not even a piece of paper would have fit between them.

“There’s nobody I’d rather do the whole “skinny dipping by moonlight”-thing with, than you,” Kuroo laughed in his ear and as he said that, a thousand things rushed through his mind. How he loved Bokuto for his confident, straightforward attitude, how Bokuto could probably do anything to him, just because he was Bokuto, how freaking sexy he looked with wet hair and why he should maybe skip the hair gel for a few days, because he looked better without it, but he said none of those things. It wouldn’t have been necessary.

Bokuto’s sincere smile and the way he eagerly returned the hug were proof enough to Kuroo, that they were on the right track. He hoped, that they would have many more crazy dates like that in the future and that their adventure was far from over.


End file.
